


Queens of Arendelle

by Starkiller141



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian sex EVERYWHERE, Mind Break, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Elsa and Anna are the queens of Arendelle, their prosperous kingdom has a great economy and an even better conquering army. Its so strong that many far away nations have heeded the only truce requirement of the mighty kingdom. Sending of at least one woman of legendary beauty to the queens as a show of submission, however there is far more submission going on than people realize...





	Queens of Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: BOOM, something different, I'm a madman I know. A second story so soon?! The end times?! Nope, just felt like getting two out fairly close.
> 
> ALSO, yep, still branching out with my smutty situations beyond RWBY. The incestuous Kill La Kill story did pretty good (and will get another chapter) and a fan of my works worked with me to create this childhood destroying smutty Disney kingdom, where there are no princesses. Just two queens everyone beneath them.
> 
> ANYWAY, kind or constructive comments are always welcomed and usually go to helping me make a better next chapter, hope y'all enjoy.

"MMMmmmPPMMMM!" Rapunzel screamed through her golden ball gag as she was pushed to orgasm and squirted her sexual tensions onto the stone ground of the dungeon

while holes in the gag allowed her to breath without worry, they still very successfully kept her from letting out any sound that didn't wasn't moaning,

exactly as her mistress intended.

Queen Anna brought her leather crop against Rapunzel's perfectly smooth, soft, and now tender behind.

"Oh, look at you now, orgasmed for what? The 4th time in just an hour? My what a horny bitch you are Rapunzel." Anna said just before she brought her crop down yet again on the long blond-haired beauty.

"MMMmmmMPPPMM!" Rapunzel yelled again through the gag. Her ass has been Anna's plaything for over an hour now and despite her he best efforts, Rapunzel couldn't deny how much pleasure she had been brought by the red-head's touch.

Rapunzel was spread like a star in the middle of the air as her own hair was used to both suspend her and bind her arms and legs to the two pillars nearby. It caused her no pain, only when she jerked her head too suddenly one way or another, but other than that she was in a state of forced arousal.

"My my, look at how wet you are" Anna said as she rubbed her crop along the bound blonde's dripping slit, collecting far more juices along it than Rapunzel would have liked to admit.

"That witch Gothel wasn't lying when she said you enjoyed a good spanking, your dripping all over the floor."

Rapunzel didn't even need look down to confirm what Anna said, she already felt that it was true.

"MMmmmmmMMMMMPPMM!" The blond began to moan again against her golden ball gag again from the sensation of Anna's riding crop now quickly rubbing against her sensitive slit.

"Oh no, I want to hear you scream this time" Anna said just before unclipping the gag and tossing it aside.

"I want to hear you beg for it" The dominating redhead whispered into her bound slave's ear.

"Nn...nnn-no.. I won't g-give in...MMmmmpphh.."

"Oh, but at the same time you want to so badly~" Anna said now bringing her free hand to grope and play with Rapunzel's breasts, squeezing out more forced pleasure whimpers.

"Just give in, this feels good, you can't deny that. Give in and you will feel more pleasure than you could possibly imagine~"

"P-pleasure...nn-no..you're ly-AAAHHHmmm..." Rapunzel screamed as she was brought just to the edge of orgasm again, but was unable to cum as Anna pulled back before sending her over.

"No, no, no. Not until you admit you want and need it this time bitch" Anna said now bringing her riding crop to help slowly massage Rapunzel's sensitive breasts.

"Aaahhmmm...aahh...oh please...hah... just finish it...please." Rapunzel almost demanded through ragged breaths.

"Excuse me bitch!? That sounded like a demand! You don't get to make demands, your just another sex toy for me to play with. Maybe you'd like to be strapped up and spread wide in the town square! The public would love to use you as they see fit, they'd be your new masters and eventually you'd be so broken that you would love being their bitch!"

"N-NO! I-I mean, n-no please… mistress" Rapunzel pushed herself to say. She hated calling this cruel red-headed dominatrix mistress, but she didn't have any other choice. At least this way maybe there was a chance she wouldn't lose her mind entirely as…

...as Pocahontas had, poor woman, forced to be used like a public sex toy by the townspeople as her mind had seemingly melted from the constant orgasms she was forced to experience. Pocahontas, the once proud native american chieftain's daughter, now a mind broken sex addict whose only pleasure was derived from making the men and women of Arendelle cum in or on her.

"Oh-oh please m-mistress, forgive me, forgive your…"

"My what?"

"Your...your sex toy mistress. Please forgive your lowly sex toy for being so rude, I-... it'll serve you properly from now on." Rapunzel said with tears going down her cheeks.

"Oh no no, no need to cry" Anna said, suddenly with more care in her voice than Rapunzel thought possible from her initial treatment.

Anna slowly brought her free hand to Rapunzel's cheek to gently wipe the tears away, followed by looking straight into her now submissive captive's eyes.

"There are no need for tears, I treat all my good toys very, very nicely. I told you before, just give into me and you'll experience more pleasure than you ever thought possible" Anna said bringing the crop's stem back to Rapunzel's still dripping slit and then began again to rub the long and rough length across her captive's sensitive sex.

Rapunzel began to quiver and shake, though not from fear, but from pleasure.

Maybe, she thought, just maybe if she does what Queen Anna wants then maybe things will be better. Anna certainly knows how to pleasure a woman…

Yes, maybe she should just give in…. for now...yes...just for now…

"Do you want to cum my toy?" Anna whispered seductively into her toy's ear

"Yes mistress, please allow your toy to cum." Rapunzel said back, minding her tone

Anna leaned back in to whisper once more...

"No"

No...No? But why?! She was finally giving in and worse yet, she was so close to finishing!

"Oh-oh p-please mistress, I've given into you, I'm so close to cumming. Please allow your worthless toy to cum." she pleaded

"You better hope you're not a worthless toy, otherwise there's no point in letting you cum. This is your chance to show me you deserve my permission and if you fail...well...I'll introduce you to extreme edging."

Just thinking of the concept terrified Rapunzel more than she had ever been before.

"Oh mistress, what must I do!?" she shouted with more devotion than anger, which was the only reason she wasn't punished for raising her voice again.

Without a word, Anna pulled one strand of Rapunzel's hair that was holding her in the air and suddenly all the knots came loose and Rapunzel fell to her knees before her mistress.

"You're going to pleasure me with that big mouth of yours until I tell you to stop and you will swallow everything your loving mistress gifts you, understand?"

"Y-yes mistress, I understand"

"You understand what?!" Anna asked rhetorically

"I understand that I w-will use mouth to please you and I will… swallow whatever you generously gift me."

"Good, very good. Now get to it." Anna thrusted her naked lower waist forward

Rapunzel, already on her knees, leaned her head forward to inspect the object of her focus for the foreseeable future.

Anna's lower half was just as one would expect, her smooth skin and the small mound of hair above her clit was the same shade of ginger that dawned her head. Rapunzel also took note of how Anna's slit was already dripping with arousal, most definitely a result of her dominatrix activities from earlier.

Rapunzel realized this might be one of the few chances she would have to prove she was better used as an oral toy rather than a spanking one.

Anna was getting tired of her blonde pet's simple observation of her clit and was about to force her to get to work, Rapunzel saw her mistress roll her eyes and took as a sign to dive in

And she did, tongue first.

"Oooohhmmmm, good girl, I didn't even need to tell you a second time." Anna lazily said as she placed on hand on the back of Rapunzel's head to keep her in place

For the first time, Anna did not insult little Rapunzel, but instead gave her...praise.

Rapunzel would never say, but as her tongue slithered as deep into her mistress as she could get it, the praise ignited something in her

maybe it was because Anna finally said something kind after so many insults,

maybe it was the taste of her mistress that wasn't nearly what she had expected it to be, mainly delicious

or maybe it was the depravity of what was going on finally getting to her and awakening something within her,

she didn't know, even if she did, she wouldn't stop herself from pleasing her mistress

Rapunzel had experience eating other women out before thanks to her "mother" Gothel.

The witch had Rapunzel eat her out many times under the ruse of, "This is what good girls do for their mothers"

Suffice to say, Anna was certainly happy with her toy's experience level.

Rapunzel did what all should do when partaking in the wonderful pussy, she swirled her tongue all around in her mistress, not mindlessly, but carefully, inquisitively, to find the right places that would make her mistress scream in ecstasy.

Rapunzel had a perfect speed with her tongue, slow enough to slide against any spot that would bring a moan from her mistress, while fast enough that Anna wouldn't risk telling her to go faster.

The blonde beauty would only pull her tongue out for the shortest of breaths and to focus her mouth on pleasuring Anna's clit directly.

She would pull away from her mistress's cunt with the beautiful and delicious juices connecting her tongue with the pussy before her and before Anna could mutter a complaint, the blonde would seal her lips around Anna's slit and swirl her tongue around it like a snake.

"O-Oh f-fuck-mmmmm… damn, you're a good pussy eater. M-maybe I should keep you on your knees just for this." Anna said bringing her free hand to slowly comb through Rapunzel's hair

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Rapunzel hummed back in response, both sending even more warm pleasure up Anna's spine and signaling that she would accept such a position, hopeful that it would mean she wouldn't be spanked anymore while a small part of her was hopeful that it wouldn't

Several pleasurable minutes later…

Anna by now had reached back behind herself, making sure not to move her hips too much, to grab a chair and was now sitting down with the blond beauty still between her legs licking away.

Rapunzel's tongue had now explored almost every inch of Anna's surprisingly delicious cunt and was certain she was near a "special spot" as she had found on her "mother", Gothel,

Such a spot would would cause her oral recipient to cum her brains out and flood her mouth with that tasty liquid.

The petite blonde was able to send her tongue in almost 4-inches into Anna's slit, that would be on the shorter side for a cock, but that's certainly on the longer side for a tongue.

Rapunzel's mother routinely told her that she was a "well hung lesbian." For a while she didn't know what that meant, but when her mother started bringing her own "girlfriends" around and made her go down on them as well... she got the message soon enough.

While she had never been too thankful for the size of her tongue, she was most certainly now and she had a good feeling her new mistress was thinking something similar.

Especially now that the blonde had finally found her mistress's weak spot...

"OH FUCK! Right there! Keep rubbing your worthless, incredible tongue right there!" Anna screamed, brining both her hands to the back of the blonde's head as well as wrapping her legs around that incredible head to be extra sure. Pushing the blonde deeper in, but most importantly, keeping her in place.

Rapunzel sped up her tongue's movement greatly, such speed was reserved for that special spot in the final moments to cause as much rough, heavy, pleasurable friction as possible.

The blonde beauty also closed her eyes and focused solely on her tongue's movement inside her mistress's delicious pussy.

"Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! Don't stop! Don't you fucking stop that tongue bitch! I-I'm-aaaaahhhhhh!-mmmmm-aaaahhh!"

And she didn't, even as her new mistress squirted her cum into her mouth, Rapunzel never slowed her tongue's assault.

The good bitch did just as she was told, she swallowed every sweet drop while keeping her tongue inside her mistress's cunt, rubbing against a weak point her own mistress didn't even know she had for it was out of reach of all her other bitch's tongues.

The pair stayed in this position for several more minutes, neither wanting to pull away.

Anna realized she had finally found a proper oral bitch just like her sister had, maybe she even found one better than that damn Cinderella that her sister always held over her but never let her use.

Rapunzel however, had entirely forgotten that she only planned on faking joyful submission and had truly given in to her new role under one condition, that she be used by her mistress like this often…

She would be…

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, in Elsa's dungeon…

"Oh-oh...mmmm...GODS! You cruel bitch! J-just... PLEASE! Let tell her to let me cum!" The formally innocent Snow White screamed at her torturer, Queen Elsa.

Snow begged for the release by the same incredible tongue that has brought her so close only to deny her for over a week now.

However, Queen Elsa couldn't care less as she was currently receiving a naked belly dance from her favorite girl, Jasmine.

However, all that, is a story for another day.


End file.
